russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Hello, Micki
Manila Standard (page 30), Wednesday, June 19, 1996 Micki Ferriols (photo): Heeding the call of showbiz "HELLO! Ate, naalala mo pa ba si Joey? ...Abay ka sa kasal namin ha?" This famous current TV ad of a telecommunications company now cast the limelight on commercial model-turned-actress Micki Ferriols. But it is not just a one shot deal that made this lady change course from a prominent career in advertising to a world where beauty, talent and sheer luck are premium musts. It took 13 commercials to convince Micki that her star belons to the glittering world of show business. "My very first time to be in front of the camera was when I was 8-years-old. That is when I did a Bear Brand Milk TV commercial. The following year, I did an ad for Milo and one for Sharp TV, which was my last commercial as a kid." Having come from a conservative family with an uncle who belongs to the Jesuit order, her father advised her to concentrate on her studies first. By 1994, about to earn a bachelor's degree in Communications (with a major in PR and Advertising) from Assumption College, Micki started to do commercials again. "The first commercial I did as an adult was for Palmolive soap. After that I did Rejoice shampoo with James Cooper. Then there was one for Naturelle and Magnolia Wave, among others. Unlike some models who came before her, Micki did not enter modelling with hopes to be discovered by a TV producer. "Last month, my plan was different, I was planning to work in an ad agency. After all, that was what I finished." However, as luck would have it, she was soon eyed by ABC 5 to be one of the mainstays of the recently launched entertainment program Good Evening...Pls. (or G.E.P., Monday to Friday at 6-7 p.m.) together with Plinky Recto, Candy Pangilinan, Dennis Padilla and Earl Ignacio. Under the direction of Edgar "Bobot" Mortiz, the show offers an hour's worth of music, comedy and satire. Popular segments include "Bring Me," "Tawa-Iyak" and "Hello, pls." where viewers may win instant cash prizes. "I said this is something else and besides, the concept of the show is very interesting. Then when we started out, I realized that this is what I enjoy -- to be with different kinds of people everyday -- although I am a very private person." Micki indeed is a homebody who prefers to stay home while her friends are more outgoing. When left with nothing to do, she prefers to stay in her room and do some sketching since "that's one of her greatest hobbies." She also loves reading pocket books, playing the piano, watching TV and movies on tape. This is why she is overwhelmed with the hectic schedule common to celebrities like her. "The first time I guested in Tropang Trumpo, I was shocked because it was already in the wee hours of the morning and we're still taping show. I was really tired pero siempre dapat naka-smile ka pa rin. Then sometimes, after a hectic day, tomorrow you are left with nothing mch to do." Micki's hands are full with showbiz commitments. After the live Good Evening...Pls. every Monday, Wednesday and Friday, she prepares for the taping of the show's Tuesday and Thursday episodes. She also regularly guests on other ABC shows like Love Notes, B na B and Wow Mali. But who's complaining? "During the first few weeks, I was really scared and at the same time excited and happy about G.E.P. The producers trusted me to make good so I did not want to disappoint them. Since everyone is so nice to me, including Direk Bobot and our regular guests, I'm starting to feel comfortable in the business." As of now, Micki is happy to stay unattached althouch she has no qualms about having a boyfriend from showbiz in the future (she is currently being linked to Smokey Manaloto.) "Why not, if I feel genuine love for the person," she quips. Having come from a value-oriented family like hers, she dreams of her knight who will treat her like a lady as she promises to treat him like a perfect gentleman. For love is not something new to Micki at age 23. She had her first boyfriend when she was just 16-year-old, and her latest was just a year ago. With so many things going for her right now, there is definitely one thing she has learned and that is to "stay focused all the time. You should know your dream and you should go for it, no matter what."